Azeroth in pieces
by Lord of time and space
Summary: A schoolboy is plunged into the world of Warcraft and he soon finds out that the world is ruled by the malicious Lich king and he starts an adventure to save the land. Can he save? Or will he fail?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: The city of Azeroth

Jon checked his watch to see if it was time to go. It was nine-thirty pm and his friend has invited him to come and meet her in the park near Jon's house. Jon whistled loudly and jumped onto his black bicycle. The bicycle was his present from his mother on his 13th birthday. She had got it from her friend and had given Jon knowing that she would not need it. The weather was cool and the bicycle felt damp against Jon's skin. Jon had black hair and was not handsome or hot. His eyes seemed like an entrance to a mysterious dimension and his skin was tanned. As he turned into the park, he was greeted by his best friend, Jessica. Jessica is overwhelmingly cute and attractive in her own way. Jon landed on the dry grass and went to his friend. His friend smiled at him and said "Jonny, let's talk". Jon looked at his friend's sound face and grinned. "My mother is going for a holiday trip and she decided that I was a big burden to her and left me. So I am staying with my aunt"

"So?" Jon asked.

"So you should come to my house and keep me company"

Jessica's mother had not allowed Jon to visit Jessica and had said that Jon was a rude kid.

"I'll come tomorrow" was Jon's answer.

"Why not today?" Jessica asked

As Jon stared at his friend's brown hair, he saw a flicker of light across her shoulder and stared at it. Jessica saw the attention and turned around to look at it. The light has grown bigger by then and it was the size of a human's head. "What the..." Jon's voice trailed off and by another five seconds, the light has grown enough for a human to enter. The light seems to be pulling at Jon's clothes and as the light becomes bigger, the pulling became stronger. The portal (light) pulled Jon and Jessica into its depts. Jon could see nothing and heard Jessica screaming. Jon's vision blurred and the image steadied into position.

The first thing Jon noticed was that Jessica was gone. The second was that there was a sword in his hand. The third was that the environment has totally changed. There were tall trees around and some swampland. It was night time and an old man was standing insipidly beside Jon.

The old man smiled "My name is arthylux and I am the prophet of the land" the old man said in a thriving voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: The city of darkness

"Arthylux, where am I?" Jon asked in an amazed voice. "Yes, young man. You are in the land of the elves"? Jon had never believed in these kind of things but he have to accept it since the man standing beside have long ears with a pointed tip. The old man was wearing heavy robes and seemed to be rich. A beautiful girl appeared to be staring at Jon. Her hair was dark and it flowed as the girl moved across to the old man leisurely.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here? Don't you know that you are not supposed to let anyone know that we are staying here?" the girl whispered loudly. "I want you to meet Jon" the old man said. The girl turned to look at Jon. Only then Jon noticed that the girl also have pointed ears. "A human?" the girl said in amazement.

Immediately, the girl hauled herself at Jon and covered him with a long cloth. "What are you doing?" Jon asked the elf girl. The girl pushed Jon as he struggled to get away but the brutal strength of the old man held him in position. Jon's head felt hot and the cloth seems to be endlessly big. After what seems like eternity, the blanket was removed and a headache attacked Jon callously. Jon stood up to get a deep breath. "What is that?" Jon pointed at the cloth which has now inexplicably disappeared. "That is the cloth of invisibility and it is grandpa's specialty" the elf girl replied and stretched her long legs. "You are being rude young woman, tell him your name" Arthylux's voice boomed into the air. "Sorry" the elf girl said in a low voice "My name is Alicia and I am the princess of the north". "Princess?" Jon asked "Then why are you staying in this ragged house instead of staying in your palace? "Jon pointed at the brown, dirty hut that he was in.

"Oh don't ask her that Jon" the old man whispered. It was too late because Alicia started saying "Because all of the elf kings and the heirs to their thrones were massacred and my father was included in one of them!" "And now I have to hide in this forest while knowing that my country's citizens are being slayed and the women violated" Alicia sobbed and Jon took out a tissue from his pocket to wipe away the tears streaming down from Alicia's cheek. Her cheek felt soft against Jon's hands. "Thank you Jon "Alicia said in a cute voice.

After Alicia explained the rule of the lich king and his followers, Jon went to the forest and explored the exotic flowers and the animals inhibiting it. He saw a plant which has legs and a wild animal with long sharp claws casting magic on the other animals. A moment later he heard a deep and loud horn. "Maybe it's some kind of festival "Jon thought and went back to the hut. "The horn is coming from the village" Alicia shouted in the top of her voice. "I think it is the sound of the shadow horn"

What is the shadow horn was what Jon asked and the simple reply he got was that it is the horn of the shadow fiend visiting the village.

"We will make a plan. Grandpa Arthylux, stay here and guard the door while we slay the shadow fiend" and Jon followed Alicia into the palace in which the shadow fiend had planned to stay the night. Alicia had got her information she need from a fruit seller whom had been given money. Jon followed Alicia and her silent footsteps. They reached into a hall room which walls were filled with multihued paintings of dwarfs and centaurs. The door from the other side of the room opened and suddenly, Alicia was hauled across the palace hall and a creature with black flames burning on its body stood in the place of her. "What do dyu want mortals?" the creature screeched.

Shadow fiend was as tall as a fence wall but looks much more defensive. Alicia has fainted lying flat on the stony ground on her face and that leaves Jon alone with the shadow fiend, face to face.

The first attack that came from the shadow fiend was a powerful spiritual blast which Jon successfully avoided and the second was a death coil which nearly burned Jon's skin.

The shadow fiend was far more powerful than anyone would have thought. His spiritual blast came fast, raining down on Jon.

Jon couldn't stand up to the shadow fiend anymore, he was already weakened and ready to hit the ground and even more blasts and coils came to Jon. The fiend released a handful of evil souls to deal with dark souls swiped Jon with their semi-sharp claws. Jon fell grueling to the ground and closed his eyes for a long moment. He felt no pain and enjoyed the moment. He saw his mother in his mind, waving at him. Jon remembered Alicia who had fainted and pushed himself up. He saw the souls preying onto Alicia. Jon knew that he could not stop the souls and ran indignantly to the dark figure that was still smashing Jon with his powerful spirits. "Maybe I am running towards death willingly" thought Jon as he brought down his sword onto the fiend who immediately stopped as the blade hit him. Jon slashed the fiend again and again. Minutes which seemed like hours passed and Jon was still slashing at air when the shadow fiend vanished in thin-air. Spirits flew out of the room to have freedom once again. Jon opened his mouth and he himself didn't know what was happening. A soul flew into the open mouth. Jon felt a surge of power as the soul went power felt warm and Jon fell on his knees. Arthylux came out of nowhere and ran to Jon who was nearly in a state of howling out like a wolf. "I have defeated the shadow fiend" Jon told himself.


End file.
